supocalypsefandomcom-20200214-history
Hype
Background Before the Virus hit; Hype, then going by Jayden Ryder, was your average if not surprisingly active, typical geek. He was the type of geek who would always try to crack jokes, using quips rife with sarcasm and irony. It was his ‘thing’ as he would say. Jayden loved it all though. From computer tech, to comic books to watching marathons of The Star War a little too often for his own good, Jayden was a geek. His Love of comic books trumped all though. It was this Love that lead to him cosplaying at every convention he could attend, dressing up as his favourite caped heroes and taking a little too much enjoyment in wearing the tights. Despite this, Jayden did have a pretty sizeable group of friends, though he didn’t go out that much. Jayden wasn’t all that interested in the type of ‘clubbing’ that many of his friends would revel in. His sort of clubbing was going down to his weekly session of DnD…yeah, he was one of -those- geeks. Still, Jayden did take part in a lot of the sort of activities you’d expect of someone his age. He went to parties and boy, did he let loose. He skated, he played video games, he looked after himself physically and he even put aside some time to catch up on the homework he often forgot about. Most of all, Jayden loved to run. It was something about the freedom he felt, so outside the drab responsibilities of everyday life that he pushed himself to go longer, faster and harder. It was one of his strongest passions, his coping mechanism. It was Jaydens release. When the Virus hit, it took a while for most people to realise the extent of what was going on. It wasn’t just an outbreak of the flu, it was worse than the meningococcal scare years earlier. This went right under the nose of the population before anyone could see what was going to happen. There was no way to fight it, no way to avoid it. Jayden knew nothing, nor was he scared. Unlike a lot of the people around him at school, at work and even at home, Jayden did not feel ill or weak…if anything. He was better than ever. He was worried sure, he was worried about how his family would be as one by one his father, his mother and his siblings fell ill. Yet, whenever he had to run errands, for medicine and food…he would run, just like he did before the illness had started to hit everyone around him. He wasn’t just running though, he was getting faster…noticeably faster which he chalked up to his emotional state. As time went on though, the body count exploded. The suburbs and cities of Victoria began evacuating. People being carried off in droves like cattle. He could only watch as the world around him began to irrevocably change. Still, Jayden looked after his family in their deteriorating state. He would make constant trips to and from old pharmacies and when those turned up dry….hospitals. All the while he was still finding himself faster, more agile…stronger. Though, like most that fell victim to the illness, the virus that the now abandoned television stations reported nigh continuously, his family added to the body count. Jayden had woken in the early hours of the morning as he had become accustom to. He had walked down stairs like any other morning, to where his family lay together…huddled. There was no wheezing, no coughing…nigh. There was only the silence left from his family having let go of this world. This, of all times, was the turning point for Jayden….the emotion welling up within him surged through his body…he could feel it, he could feel the world around him slow down as his body vibrated faster than any person could tell. In the next instance, his home was truly empty …leaving only the faint trails of dust in the air. 3 years later a blue blur was reported moving across the much abandoned landscape of the rechristened Supamerica. Faster than any human eye could follow. Powers/Abilities The Speed Force Being the highest form of Super speed based powers, The Speed Force is an energy field that gives power to speedsters, enabling great feats in addition to enhanced speed. Users of this ability are typically called Speed Force Conduits. Hype uses the Speed Force in many of its applications. Blackhole Creation The power to create black holes that can devour matter and energy. While being Hypes secondary power this power is actually his weakness. Hype has been seen to cause minute and unharmful singularities when running at certain speeds. To go beyond this may mean that stronger, more powerful singularities would become a by product of Hypes speed. At a certain size and strength, such powerful singularities would have the capabilities of absorbing all matter on the planet. This russian roulette power leaves Hype inhibited in what speeds he can truly push himself to, both physically and psychologically. Affiliation 5W4ppHb.jpg Category:Other Category:Loner Category:Male Category:Speed Force Category:Blackhole Creation